


情人

by Jokerxn



Category: Original Works
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerxn/pseuds/Jokerxn





	情人

众所周知，上尉的夫人有数不尽的情人。上尉夫人早在十七岁的时候就作为贡品被送到了上尉家，而彼时上尉已经五十岁了，城里的人们都说，老夫配少妻，这日子恐怕是过不长久。果不其然，新婚没两个月，这宅子里就传出了夫人与门房的绯闻。最初的版本是这样的：上尉的女仆凌晨起夜路过上尉的书房，听见里面有不寻常的动静，她怕是贼，把门推开一道缝偷偷瞧了瞧，谁知却看到了一个白花花的屁股，和一个在屁股间不停抽插的阴茎。  
夫人在和门房偷情时被下人撞破了。这事传出去不太好听，于是上尉下令秘密处决了那名女仆。听说那女仆死前还骂骂咧咧，再一问原因——这女仆原来早已与门房私定终身，谁料却撞见他与太太偷情。难怪她在看到阴茎的第一秒便认出人来，想必是因为自己也曾亲身使用过。  
从那日起，流言便传开了，一传十十传百，仿佛秋天掉落的枯叶一般洒满了整个街道，人们的耳朵里，报童的吆喝声中，酒馆的吧台上商店的柜台旁无一不爬满了一个问题：上尉夫人今天的情人是谁？  
是我。有男人站出来说。他身长有190厘米以上，肌肉饱满，身材魁梧有力，据他自己说，他的阴茎有十八厘米长。完全可以满足夫人紧实的小洞———他得意洋洋地炫耀，仿佛自己真的操进去了一般。人们会意地笑笑，转而继续问道：上尉夫人今天的情人是谁？  
是我。一个金发碧眼的男人大声回答。他拥有挺直的鼻梁，乌黑浓密的睫毛和红润的嘴唇。他抬起手来向众人行礼，修长洁白的手指印在呢子帽上面。于是人们又浮想联翩——听说手指和鼻子好看的男人那里也雄伟，那么这位美男子必然是——  
你们大可不必怀疑。俊俏男子收束了空气中游荡的遐想，直截了当地回答。我见过夫人做爱的样子，见过她嫩红的小洞，亲自操进去过，你们有吗？众人沉默了一瞬，随即一窝蜂围上来。  
快给我们讲讲。大家捧着啤酒催促他。  
男子清了清嗓子——  
你们都想错了。夫人她没有波浪一般卷曲的金发，没有海水一般湛蓝的瞳孔，相反的，她拥有一头乌木似的黑发，有一对檀木似的棕色眼珠，她是个东方美人。  
人群开始躁动。  
怎么可能，有人大声吼叫，东方人，那些枯瘦的，如同纸板一般乏味的东方人，上尉夫人怎么可能是东方人！你个骗子！  
稍安勿躁，我的朋友。男人灌了口啤酒。你们不明白，夫人的确是个东方人，她柔软的黑发就像深不见底的夜空，吻着泛着香气的发丝时，它们仿佛在诱惑我同撒旦做交易。而夫人雪白滑嫩的皮肤就仿佛软弹的布丁，想象一下东方女人的肌肤与你粗糙的皮肤相摩挲时的感觉，那样嫩白的躯体覆上你的身体时的感觉——她是个东方人，她若不是个东方人，我又怎会如此迷恋她？  
夫人太美了。她完美的脸庞和躯体是造物主的恩赐，一眨眼一挑眉都是在同你云雨，你臣服于她，你吻她的脚背，而她勾起你所有欲望，情欲，爱欲，占有欲——她不说，她从来不开口，她用肉体展现给你看，她剥下自己的衣服像剥离一朵花的花瓣，最终露出藏于其中的粉嫩的花蕊。没有那些浮夸的华服，没有那些琳琅的首饰，夫人展现给你的是她赤裸的肉体，洁白无瑕，光滑如玉，从肉欲的大腿，挺翘的臀部，丰满的胸部再到细长的脖颈，她全然不吝惜让你一览她云朵揉成的身体，不在乎你用自己肮脏的性器官玷污她。上帝啊，上帝啊，我做出忏悔，我是在玷污一位神。一位来凡间散播福音的美神，她用胴体安慰受伤的子民，她用阴道关住魔鬼。是的，她是这么对我说的。她说，年轻人来吧，把你滚烫的阴茎插进我冒水的阴道，不必害怕，不必颤抖，我们是在祈祷，我们是在驱魔，虔诚的信徒，来吧，把你的阴茎插进来，毫不犹豫地插进来，捅进来，刺穿我，将我牢牢钉在上面，让魔鬼无处可逃。然后你射精，把魔鬼关在我的体内，来吧，来吧，我在这，与你一同。  
男人的声音在颤抖，他咚的一声跪下来，猛然抬起双臂，手掌朝着天空，眼眶通红。  
然后——然后我就那么做了，我把我的阴茎捅进了夫人的阴道，她的阴道，那么柔软，湿润，紧致——我甚至确定她肚子里装着一个天堂。我插进去的时候，夫人叫了一声，说不清楚是因为痛苦还是欢愉，我没有管她，我按我想的那么做，我掐住她纤瘦的腰部，咬住她细小粉嫩的乳头，贴在她身后的手掌不断地揉搓着她身上的软肉，当然，我的阴茎从未停止抽动。我在她体内抽插着，我能看见她的穴口被磨蹭得泛红，我的龟头都感受到花心已经被我操烂，夫人尖叫着，哭泣着，嫩白的皮肤都泛起一层层粉色，像艳色的桃花，勾引得我进一步深入。她笑着，由于被操到敏感点而欢愉地大声呻吟着，用她的手指抓着我的脊背，我本来以为就是这样了，我本来以为够了，可是——  
可是怎么了？众人连忙问。  
可是她竟然蹬了我一脚。男人回答。她蹬了我一脚，逼迫我躺在床上，然后，她自己慢吞吞地爬了上来，两只手撑在我的胸膛上，大张着白嫩的双腿，露出层层叠叠的肉花，竭力敞开她的阴道。她双腿之间的小缝随着她的呼吸而一开一合，她自己坚持了半刻，香甜的汗水滚落到我的唇边，突然，她坐了下去，直直坐在我挺立的阴茎上。  
她尖叫了，我也叫出了声。她的汗液霎时间全部冒出来，濡湿她的头发。她抬起手臂撩开覆在丰满的胸脯上的长发，弯下腰来把乳房送到我的口中，而我则别开头，拉起她的胳膊，动情地舔着她腋下乌黑的毛发。我能听见她在喘息，那是充斥着情欲味道的喘息，她气息不匀地对我说，来吧，信徒，把我钉在你的阴茎上，就像把耶稣钉在十字架上，钉死我，让我一辈子不要下来，把我操死，把我干死，随便你，我是你的了。  
俊美男人突然住了口，他逐渐高昂的讲述像是一首被人打断的钢琴曲，骤然停在高潮处。人们涌上去，拉扯着他的手臂，他的衣领，甚至是他的头发。酒馆人声嘈杂，他们都在问，然后呢，然后呢，发生什么了，你有没有把夫人操死，你有没有让她怀孕。  
我没有让她怀孕！失神的男人突然尖叫着反驳，他的嘴唇干燥泛白，两只眼睛布满血丝。  
我是在锁住魔鬼！他掐着脖子嘶吼道，在众人惊诧的目光里又缓缓垂下头去。我是在锁住魔鬼，他对着摔成碎片的酒杯喃喃。  
人们寂静了。偶然有人在与旁边人交谈，但人群不再发出嗡鸣的声音，仿佛一场祭祀结束，神父以一种悲壮的方式宣布终章的来到，而信徒则恍然在方才直接由上帝的发出的告示里，他们的魂魄被巨大的喜悦击散，一时半会儿都寻不来。  
这城中心的酒馆又沉寂了一会儿，直到那些魂儿一二寻到主人，酒馆又喧闹了一阵子。不多时，人们勾着肩背离去，独留下金发男人一人跪力在地板中央。他背部挺直，头部下垂，像名祈求上帝赐福的信徒。

后来呢——后来他离去了，他走时跌跌撞撞，想必他的灵魂尚未寻到他。  
你问我如何知道这一切？当然是下东区的舞女告诉我的。哪个舞女？就是那个下贱，卑微，却又美艳绝伦的东方舞女。她什么都知道，只要你给她报酬。不要钱，不要首饰，只要你和她做爱。当然，她不会拒绝你在做爱的时候往她的双乳之间或是阴道里塞钱，你要是觉得好玩，大可以用阴茎把金币顶进去——她爱这个，冰凉的钱币，交易的筹码，塞在她紧实而滚烫的阴道中的宝贝。听我说，你只要有钱，或者有一根粗壮的鸡巴，你就拥有了去往天堂的通行券。你不知道吗？城里的男人都把她的阴道叫做最容易到达的天堂，还有什么比操她更爽，更简单呢，没有了。你可以随意在酒馆的厕所里干她，反正她常在那儿与人做爱，你也不必怕被人听见，她每次都要叫出来，然后再央求你射在她里面，吼得声嘶力竭，像只狂吠的母狗，大家早就习惯了。完事之后，给她点什么，哦上帝我不是在说你的精液，最好还是给她点钱什么的，毕竟她需要应付来寻仇的人。是的，她有很多仇人，大多是女人，我方才也说过了，她同许多男人做过爱，城里哪来那么多的单身汉，这些女人的丈夫，儿子，甚至是父亲，都曾是她的裙下客，或者将是她的裙下客。早晚的事。  
你问为什么都要同她做爱？答案显而易见，因为她的美貌。虽然她很卑贱，很肮脏，但我不得不承认——她真美。她跳起舞时的风姿无人能比，每一寸裸露的肌肤都在散发着致命的性吸引力，那些影绰的纱衣根本遮不住什么，有时候你甚至能看见她双腿之间的阴部。除了她的身体，还有她的脸。那充满了挑逗性的眼睛，我劝你千万不要看，看一眼就是跌进深潭，还有那红得像血珠似的嘴唇，相信我，你会发狂似的把它啃烂。  
她在哪儿？在下东区，过了河，再往前走点，随便找个男人，他们都知道她在哪儿，或者遇见个酒吧就进去，反正她总会来。你要是今晚想排上队，我劝你早点去，操她的男人都是轮着来的，除非你想和一群人一起玩，不仅干她的前面，还干她的后面。至于上面，你随时可以。  
对了，记得不要礼拜日去，她从不在礼拜日出现，她说要去教堂把关押的恶魔献给上帝。那个疯女人。


End file.
